gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Subway Car
|flags = GTA IV |modelname = subway_lo subway_hi |handlingname = SUBWAY |textlabelname = SUBWAY SUBWAY2 (subway_hi) |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawngroups = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Subway, also frequently named "Subway Car" and "EL-Train", is a train featured in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Description The Subway Car is an adaptation of the classic NYC subway car, which serves as a public transportation for the city. The Subway Car is only featured in games that are set in the 3D and HD renditions of Liberty City, reflecting its usage in . Both renditions are undrivable, but the player can ride the subway for a small fee, dependent on distance travelled. Design 3D Universe In Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the games' stock train consists of two-to-three car electric trains, with a curved base. The train resembles used in , particularly the R62/R62A in terms in size and doors (the cars have three doors on both sides), and the R68/R68A in terms of body design and light configuration. The train can be used to go around Portland between three stops as an El-Train; * Baillie Station, Saint Mark's * Kurowski Station, Chinatown * Rothwell Station, Hepburn Heights The train can also be seen as a Subway running between four stops across Liberty City, with one in Portland, two in Staunton Island and one in Shoreside Vale; * Portland LCS, on the Chinatown/Red Light District border. * Rockford LCS, at the Liberty Campus. * Shoreside Terminal LCS, at Francis International Airport. * Staunton South LCS, in Bedford Point. subwayTrain-GTAIII-front.jpg|An earlier iteration of the Subway Train in GTA III prior to the game's release. LibertyCity-GTA3-Subway.jpg|Front view of a Subway Car. GTA 3 Subway Exterior.png|The train leaving a station in GTA III. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the subway car is a single carriage train based on the subway car, with influences from the older cars and R62 cars. The bulkheads of the cars feature route signs (roll signs) and additional lights seen only on pre-rebuilt R38s (rebuilt R32s and R38s feature only a digital flipdot sign). Only two or three subway cars will be connected to each other at random. The subway cars are poorly maintained, as their interiors are quite dirty and the cars are covered with graffiti inside and out. By using the camera on the Mobile Phone, one can see the interior of the subway car while inside the vehicle. The interior textures appears to be rather undetailed and only a few in-game ads (ECola, Cluckin' Bell and others) are visible. The roll signs on the subway car are the same every time, and do not reflect the line. The route symbol sign states "K - Happiness Island", even though Happiness Island is completely inaccessible by trains. The roll sign states "Sundance St., Sth. Slopes" - this most likely refers to Schottler Station in Broker (it is on the border of the South Slops neighborhood, and it has a Sundance St. exit) - but Schottler is not served by K trains, only 3 and 8. The subway car has four doors on either side of the train, all of which slide open when arriving at a station. The trains have unique door-ajar-chimes, which can be heard when a train leaves at any station. The trains have small brake lights which operate under braking in tight corners, as well as headlights used inside tunnels and during night time. The cars produce bright blue sparks from their wheels when cornering. The subway cars cannot be driven by the player, but are considered vehicles. They can be entered to go on subway rides in Liberty City. The train will not stop at stations when the player has a three star or higher wanted level. If the player is on the train with a three star or higher level, it will stop when it reaches the next station and will refuse to go on until the player exits or loses their wanted level. The subway car and train tracks appear in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. However, the trains cannot be ridden, and the player cannot enter the stations. GTA IV Subway Interior.png|The interior of the train seen while the protagonist is entering or leaving the train. Train-GTA4-interior.jpg|The interior of the train seen in camera mode. Train-GTACW-front.jpg|A subway car in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. (Rear quarter view) Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The train will operate at a constant-but-moderate speed and doesn't slow down for corners. The train will not stop if the player blocks its path, attempts to stop the train or using any other method of blocking it. Falling under the train will instantly result in the player being wasted. Outside of scripted events, the player cannot destroy a subway car, nor being able to intercept it with another car, as the subway car will practically push the player's vehicle effortlessly. If the player's vehicle is stuck on an obstacle while being pushed by the train, the vehicle will simply be crushed. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Wong Side of the Tracks ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Clean Getaway *No Way on the Subway *The Puerto Rican Connection ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Bang Bang *For the Man Who Has Everything ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' * A Shadow Of Doubt Unique Variants *In the mission "No Way on the Subway", there are several derailed trains under the Algonquin Bridge to add blockades when the player is chasing a Lost MC biker. They also feature unique train horns. *In the mission "Bang Bang", Luis can blow up a uniquely destructible train. *In the mission "For the Man Who Has Everything", one train carriage can be uncoupled to be stolen. They will also smoke whilst being hit by bullets and exploding Police Mavericks and Annihilators. Like the ones in "No Way on the Subway", they feature unique horns and its formation is also scripted (six cars instead of the usual two/three cars). *In the mission "Bringing the House Down", early 20th century-style subway cars can be found abandoned in the old subway tunnels. Trivia *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the icon for the PS4 trophy "Freight Date" appears to be designed after Grand Theft Auto III model of the train. See Also *Train - Listing other forms of trains in the Grand Theft Auto series. Navigation }}ru:Subway Car Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Uncontrollable Vehicles Category:Features Category:Features in GTA IV Category:Railway Vehicles Category:Trains Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Features in GTA III Category:Features in GTA Liberty City Stories